


Сцены из жизни

by Jewellery



Category: 19th Century CE RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: Уроки, которых Ричард Бертон не учил, и применение, которое он им нашел.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Personal Narrative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296621) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



Ричарду восемь лет, и его мать решает преподать детям урок благоразумия.

Он идет по парижской улице с высоко поднятой головой, смеясь и переговариваясь с Эдвардом и Марией. Они лучшие товарищи, лучшие друзья, трое свободных детей, думающих о необходимости должным образом вписаться в этот мир не больше, чем о ловле лягушек. Конечно, они приводят свою мать в отчаяние. Часто.

Марта Бертон искоса смотрит на них, когда они подходят к кондитерской. Она замедляет шаги, и дети замедляют свои вместе с ней, их болтовня и шутки понемногу становятся тише. Они останавливаются перед огромной витриной магазина.

— Взгляните только на эти вкусные булочки, — говорит Марта. — Слюнки текут, правда? Смотрите, мои дорогие, смотрите. Мы не торопимся.

Ричард, Эдвард и Мария завороженно смотрят на витрину, их рты послушно наполняются слюной. Они не голодны, — конечно, нет — их семья пользуется на континенте всеми привилегиями английского семейства из высших классов общества. Но не существует на свете ребенка, который когда-либо мог отказаться от сладостей, возможности поиграть или целого дня полной свободы. Они втроем склоняются над витриной, вжавшись друг в друга, пока их носы не касаются стекла. Марта смотрит на них, улыбаясь, и постукивает зонтиком по камням мостовой.

— Ну, а теперь идемте. Мы должны поспешить домой.

Эдвард недоверчиво смотрит на мать. Она продолжает улыбаться.

— Детям полезно знать, что они не всегда получают то, чего хотят, — говорит она таким тоном, будто делится великим тайным знанием. — Идемте.

Эдвард смотрит на Ричарда, его глаза наполняются отчаянием. Ричард хмурится и смотрит на Марию.

— Дети? — говорит им мать.

Мария поднимает кулак.

Через мгновение стекло разбито, пирожные украдены, и они втроем мчатся по улицам Парижа. Марта кричит им вслед, вне себя от изумления.

Ричард смеется, и никак не может остановиться, и даже не вспоминает про благоразумие.

***

 

Ричарду уже десять, когда его ровесники решают научить его драться честно.

Он не может вспомнить, из-за чего началась драка. Он недавно поступил в эту школу, недавно переехал в Англию, и ни то, ни другое ему не нравится. Люди ему тоже не очень-то нравятся. Возможно, он сам и спровоцировал эту драку, отпуская оскорбительные замечания о еде, об учителях, оскорбляя в лицо своего нового оппонента.

Его противник встает в боевую стойку, его кулаки мужественно сжаты, он начинает махать ими, стараясь ударить Ричарда в лицо. Ричард пытается пнуть мальчика по щиколотке. Некоторое время они продолжают эту возню, пока один из плохо направленных ударов не попадает каким-то чудом Ричарду по носу. Ричард кричит и, бросившись на противника, сбивает его с ног. Мальчик отбивается, испуганный и разозленный, и Ричард хватает его за уши и бьет лицом об пол. Эдвард подбадривает его из толпы зрителей, и Ричард улыбается, но кто-то хватает его за плечи, оттаскивая от врага.

— Какого черта вы вмешиваетесь? — кричит он.

— Дай человеку встать, — говорит один из его приятелей. — Дерись честно. Так не делают.

— Дать ему встать? — Ричард возмущен. — Дать ему встать?! Когда я его с таким трудом повалил?

И, таким образом, у него оказывается еще пять противников, которыми он должен заняться, как только закончит свой «честный бой» с первым мальчиком. Противники ждут своей очереди, и эта очередь растет. Бывают дни, когда в ней оказывается вся школа, все хотят свести с Ричардом какие-то счеты, включая брата Эдварда. Ричард обладает поразительным умением попадать в неприятности и очень хорошо дерется.

Мальчик, оскорбленный нескрываемым отвращением Ричарда ко всему, что его окружает, сжимает кулаки и делает шаг вперед. Ричард распрямляет плечи и кивает, приглашая к драке. Когда мальчик бросается на него, Ричард быстро подставляет ему подножку и пинает упавшего. Несколько мальчиков, наблюдающих за дракой, смеются, остальные разражаются негодующими криками.

"Умение хорошо драться, - решает Ричард, - не имеет ничего общего с умением драться честно".

***

 

Ричарду одиннадцать, когда его репетитор решает научить его терпению.

Ричард снова не ходит в школу и снова живет в Европе. У них целый штат репетиторов, пытающихся превратить детей Бертонов в милых благовоспитанных ребятишек, из которых в будущем получатся светские люди. Ричард посвящает себя изучению итальянского и фехтования, и это все, что его интересует. К сожалению, есть и другие репетиторы, которые тоже требуют внимания.

Эдварду нравится скрипка. Ему легко удается обучение, и кроме того, он старательно занимается, и вскоре уже очень неплохо играет. Марта демонстрирует его гостям.

Показывать гостям Ричарда у нее не получается.

— Что вы делаете? — вопрошает учитель музыки. — Как вы можете так калечить инструмент?

— Тогда скажите, как надо, — говорит Ричард. Лицо у него красное, пальцы дрожат, заставляя скрипку издавать тихие скрипучие звуки, когда смычок касается струн.

— Я пытался! — учитель потрясает кулаком. — Миллион раз я пытался! Вы не занимаетесь, вы не думаете…

— Может быть, я бы думал, если бы вы учили меня чему-нибудь, достойному мыслей, — говорит Ричард. Его губы кривятся в насмешке. — А не этой ерунде, которую вы называете музыкой.

Глаза учителя сужаются.

— Все ученики — животные, — говорит он с суровостью человека, выносящего окончательный приговор. — Но вы — хуже, чем животное.

Ричард встает, достаточно спокойно, хотя костяшки его пальцев, все еще сжимающих скрипку, побелели. Учитель скрещивает на груди руки и поднимает подбородок. Он отворачивается от двери, предоставляя Ричарду покинуть комнату.

Ричард ломает скрипку о голову учителя.

— О, боже! — бормочет тот, выбирая куски дерева из волос. — Это была скрипка Шано, вы — воплощенное зло… Ай! У меня в губе заноза!

— Vaffanculo, - говорит Ричард, проходя мимо него. Учитель смотрит на него непонимающе, и Ричард проникается жалостью в достаточной степени, чтобы перевести: — Пошел ты, ублюдок.

Через десять минут Ричард уже провел один бой на шпагах и слушает объяснения перед следующим.

«Терпение» — хорошее слово, если делаешь вещи, которые тебе не нравятся и которые тебе плохо удаются, думает он. И не понимает, зачем на такие вещи вообще тратить время.

***

 

Ричард уже молодой человек восемнадцати лет к тому времени, когда его наконец решают научить дисциплине.

Слишком поздно.

Они с Эдвардом научились курить, пить, драться и добиваться расположения женщин. Эдвард был в тюрьме, пил с сокамерниками из одной фляги. Ричард тоже был бы там, если бы не умел так хорошо убегать от полиции. Он обещает в следующий раз непременно бежать помедленнее.

Вся семья переезжает, чтобы избежать позора.

Это ничуть не беспокоит Ричарда и Эдварда: их отец всю жизнь имел обыкновение дважды в год перевозить все семейство с места на место то по одной, то по другой причине. Они останавливаются в Лукке, где собираются начать с чистого листа.

— Ричард, — говорит его отец, — тебе известно, что я хочу, чтобы ты поступил в университет.

— Не представляю, зачем, — бормочет Ричард.

— Так что ты должен посвятить себя занятиям, — строго продолжает отец. — Немедленно. Иди и прилежно занимайся с репетиторами.

Ричард не занимается с репетиторами. Он встречает человека из Швейцарии и учится петь йодлем, он пробует принимать опиум и затем бросает это занятие, он ищет любые упоминания о мастерах фехтования, которые могли бы улучшить его технику. В конце концов, один из репетиторов насильно затаскивает его в комнату.

— Эдвард занимался, — говорит репетитор. — Не много, но все же больше, чем вы за всю свою жизнь. Можете вы хотя бы прочесть эту книгу?

Он вручает Ричарду английский роман.

Ричард мрачно разглядывает книгу.

— Ее надо раскрыть, чтобы читать, — говорит репетитор, и у него дергается глаз. Ричард переводит мрачный взгляд с чертового романа на самого человека.

— Она поможет мне выучить швейцарский диалект немецкого? — спрашивает он.

— Она на английском, — отвечает репетитор.

— Она расскажет мне о тайнах человеческого ума? — продолжает Ричард.

— Она про аристократов.

— Поможет она мне побеждать моих соперников в поединках чести? — требовательно интересуется Ричард.

— Только если вы ею в них швырнете, — вздыхает репетитор.

— Тогда какой в ней смысл? — кричит Ричард.

— Это часть хорошего всестороннего образования, — говорит репетитор, — которое у вас напрочь отсутствует. Вы должны быть более дисциплинированы, Ричард.

Ричард берет книгу и швыряет ее в окно. У него сильное искушение вышвырнуть туда же и самого репетитора, уничтожить его и все, что он собой воплощает, но шуму будет больше, чем оно того стоит. Ричард вместо этого идет в свою комнату и достает грошовые романы ужасов на итальянском, которые он читает в последние дни. Через некоторое время репетитор уходит.

Дисциплина? Ричард кипит от раздражения. Зачем ему нужна дисциплина, когда у него есть решимость?

***

 

Вот так Ричард применяет свои уроки:

Ричарду девятнадцать, когда он поступает в Оксфорд. Это скучное место.

Мужчины оскорбляют его и отказываются драться на дуэли, хотя Ричард готов на поединок с любым оружием, которое они выберут. От Ричарда ожидают некоторых знаний по религии, но он не может прочесть ни одной молитвы. Преподаватели настаивают на неправильном произношении арамейских слов и не собираются прислушиваться к молодому человеку, немного знающему древнееврейский.

Ричард разочаровывается в университете.

Он посвящает свои дни разговорам с друзьями и общению с учеными. Он учит арабский и ни разу не заглядывает в часовню. Он совершенствуется в фехтовании и учится боксировать. Эдвард, поступивший в Кембридж, занимается примерно тем же самым и вылетает за это из университета. Ричард продолжает учебу, с завистью следя на новой карьерой Эдварда, ставшего армейским хирургом.

В конце концов Ричард пропускает лекцию, чтобы пойти с друзьями на скачки с препятствиями. Студентам запрещено посещать ипподром, и лекция на самом деле устроена только для того, чтобы не дать им покинуть университет. Но лошади великолепны, скачки потрясающи. Ричард не вынес бы, если бы их пропустил, какими бы суровыми ни оказались последствия. Когда компания студентов возвращается в Оксфорд, деканы выстраивают их в ряд и требуют сказать, кто был зачинщиком.

Благоразумно было бы стоять всем в солидарном молчании. В этом было бы не меньше чести, чем в признании. Преподаватели ведь не станут исключать их всех вместе.

Ричард вспоминает все, что он знает о благоразумии, и делает шаг вперед, с расправленными плечами и гордо поднятым подбородком.

— Бертон, — говорит один из деканов со вздохом. — Какой сюрприз.

— Это было сделано в знак протеста, — заявляет Ричард. Его голос громок и тверд, и он позволяет себе улыбнуться. — Вы не можете обращаться с нами, как с детьми, которых заставляют подчиняться каждой прихоти воспитателя. Доверие порождает доверие, джентльмены. Те, кто нам доверяют, возвышают нас.

Его друзья поддерживают его одобрительными криками, преподаватели хмурятся. Ричарда, разумеется, исключают.

Вот вам и благоразумие.

Ричард на своем тандеме уезжает в тот же день и устраивается в Ост-Индскую Компанию. Через несколько лет он уже капитан Ричард Бертон и очень этим доволен.

***

 

В тридцать два капитан Бертон решает прославить свое имя. Он отправится в мусульманское паломничество, хадж, в Ал-Медину и Мекку и задокументирует все увиденное. Количество европейцев, побывавших в этих городах, можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, и еще останутся лишние пальцы. Он узнает много нового, и публика будет покорена его книгой.

Бертон подстригает усы, меняет одежду, делает все, что может, чтобы ходить и думать, как человек Востока. Он выдает себя за афганского врача и поселяется в мусульманской общине в Каире. Он учится молиться и держит пост в Рамадан. Он изучает профессию лекаря и умудряется не убить никого из своих пациентов. Он приобретает связи и уважение и готовится к хаджу.

Именно в этот момент Бертон встречает Али Агу.

Али Ага — албанский капитан с усами, которые могут посоперничать с усами самого Бертона. Его глаза горят скрытым огнем, а лицо худо и длинно. В их первую встречу он попытался отобрать у Бертона его пистолеты, и они дрались за оружие, ругаясь и рыча, пока им не пришлось расцепиться, чтобы не убить друг друга.

Али Ага явился в приемную Бертона несколькими днями позже, прося выпивки и яда. Он получил и то, и другое.

Бертон знает, что ему нельзя пить, только не в роли благочестивого мусульманина, готовящегося к хаджу, но Али Ага обещает исполнить для него восхитительную пьяную песню, а одна из целей Бертона — изучение этнографии, не так ли?

Парой часов позже они оба безнадежно пьяны.

— Танцовщицы! — говорит Али Ага. — Где танцовщицы?

— Запрещены, — отвечает Бертон, крутя в руках полупустой бокал. Он в течение нескольких месяцев не брал в рот ни капли спиртного и совсем утратил к нему привычку. Его глаза плывут, хотя до этого он и не подозревал, что они способны делать что-то подобное.

— Что?!

— Это приличный район, населенный верующими людьми, если ты не заметил, — строго говорит Бертон. — Ты что думаешь, я могу запросто притащить сюда продажных девок?

Выражение, появившееся на лице Али Аги, в одинаковой степени забавно и пугающе для человека в положении Бертона. Бертон смеется и пьет до дна.

Али Ага возмущается строгими рамками, которым Бертон добровольно подчиняет свою жизнь здесь, пока не напивается достаточно для того, чтобы выбежать на улицу, продолжая кричать. Бертону не надо бы к нему присоединяться. Но благоразумие — не его сильная сторона, так что он это делает.

— К черту египтян! — кричит Али Ага. — Я буду пить их кровь!

— Великий Аллах… — говорит Бертон, и его смех превращается в смущенное хихиканье.

Соседи не разделяют его чувства юмора. Али Агу уводят, как нарушителя порядка, а Бертона заталкивают обратно в его комнату. Вскоре его выживают из Каира.

Он мог бы побороться за свою репутацию, но бороться за нее честно не получится, а защитить репутацию грязными средствами затруднительно. По крайней мере, репутацию хорошего доктора и благочестивого верующего.

Бертон отправляется в хадж, пишет свою книгу и получает известность. Он известен как путешественник и этнограф, конечно. Но также как вероотступник из-за тех мер, на которые ему пришлось пойти, чтобы пробраться в Мекку. И как убийца, из-за того, что он предположительно делал, чтобы защитить свою легенду. Общество также считает его содомитом, принимая во внимание некоторые не делающие ему чести сведения о распространенных бордельных практиках, к которым он прибегал в годы службы в Индии.

Бертон пытается бороться с этими инсинуациями, но выясняется, что объявить себя атеистом — не многим лучше, чем оказаться мусульманином.

Капитан Бертон превращается в Головореза Дика. Бертон смотрит на себя в зеркало и решает, что прозвище подходит ему вполне.

***

 

Когда Дику исполняется тридцать шесть, он отправляется в Африку на поиски истоков Нила. Джон Спик едет с ним — или Дик едет с Джоном. Они спорят об этом на протяжении всей поездки. Они обо всем спорят на протяжении всей поездки.

Это долгое и трудное путешествие, и им в нем к тому же не везет. Дик и Спик теряют все свои припасы, находят новые и снова их теряют. Носильщики и сопровождающие их солдаты сбегают или болеют. Болеют все.

Дик учит еще два языка и подробно записывает все, что видит.

Спик все больше и больше обижается на Дика, возможно, потому что Дик — и он отдает себе в этом отчет — ублюдок, глубоко презирающий всех вокруг.

Но они находят озеро Танганьика, которое позже будет названо вторым по величине пресноводным озером на Земле. Дик считает, что озеро и является истоком Нила, и они отправляются в обратный путь.

В Таборе экспедиция разделяется. Бертон остается в городе и изучает образ жизни и языки его обитателей. Спик уезжает в поисках новых открытий.

Это глупость. Дик парализован болезнью и не может ходить. Спик слеп на один глаз, из второго сочится гной, он почти ничего не слышит, его органы чувств отказывают ему, пораженные болезнями и насекомыми. Им следует просто отправиться домой, поскольку они не в том состоянии, чтобы надеяться на открытие.

Но Спик его делает.

— Это определенно исток Нила! — говорит Спик, вернувшись.

— Твои измерения — просто чушь, — отвечает Дик, вперяя яростный взгляд в беспорядочные записи, врученные ему Спиком. — И почерк у тебя безобразный.

— Я не очень-то хорошо вижу вообще-то.

— И, по-твоему, я должен поверить, что ты видел достаточно ясно, чтобы обнаружить исток? — Дик качает головой. — Мы уже нашли его месяцы назад, Спик. Оставь это.

— Ты не был там, — говорит Спик, — на берегах озера Виктория…

— Прекрати его так называть, — огрызается Дик. — У него есть настоящее название. Укереве, или что-то в этом духе. Мы бы знали точно, если бы ты потрудился выучить язык и поговорил с кем-то из людей, живущих там.

— К черту местных, — говорит Спик. — Я открыл это озеро.

— Ты нанес его на карту, — возражает Дик. — И не то чтобы хорошо с этим справился. — Он приподнимается на своей койке, опираясь на локти, — единственное движение, которое он может сделать. — Я считаю, что ты ошибаешься. Мы можем представить отчет вместе, но ты знаешь, я буду бороться за то, чтобы истоком признали Танганьику. Доказательства все собраны.

— Это будет честная борьба, — соглашается Спик. — Поехали домой.

Но Спик тоже выучил свои уроки про честную борьбу, и он предоставляет отчет прежде, чем Дик успевает добраться до Англии. Все спорят об истоках Нила, бросают на Дика косые взгляды, размышляют, кто из них врет: он или Спик.

Дик ковыляет по Лондону, с осунувшимся после болезни лицом и полупорализоваными ногами, и чувствует, что вот-вот взорвется. Он никогда не отличался терпением, а сейчас вокруг слишком много разговоров и оскорблений, и не он это начал. Он не может это прекратить, как бы ни хотел.

Дик находит Изабель Арундел, женщину, которая обожает его достаточно, чтобы помочь забыть о клеветниках. Он публикует книгу об африканской экпедиции, ни разу не упомянув в ней имя Спика. А затем по болезни получает отпуск от военной службы, на которую не удосуживался являться уже несколько лет, и отплывает в Америку.

Англия становится местом, полным нечестной борьбы и ненависти, и Ричард Бертон, человек, который нанес на карту не то озеро, не имеет ни малейшего желания терпеть и улыбаться.

*

Ричарду почти шестьдесят пять, когда он получает рыцарство.

Он — консул в Триесте, хотя проводит там довольно мало времени. Его больше интересуют путешествия, и его жена Изабель поддерживает его во всех приключениях. Они ездят в Индию и Францию, на раскопки и великосветские рауты.

Они фехтуют, когда у них подходящее настроение, или просто плавают вместе. Ричард чувствует себя почти комфортно, как бы это ни было странно: чем-чем, а комфортом его жизнь изобиловала редко.

Приходит телеграмма, адресованная сэру Ричарду Бертону.

— Чья-то шутка, — говорит Ричард, кидая ее Изабель. — Кто-то решил меня разыграть или ошибся адресом.

— Если ты ее не откроешь, это сделаю я, — говорит Изабель, хмурясь. Ричард усмехается, и она вскрывает телеграмму.

— Сэр Ричард Бертон, рыцарь-командор ордена Святого Михаила и Святого Георгия, — выдыхает Изабель. — О, Джемми, наконец-то!

Изабель боролась за это, так же, как она боролась за публикацию книг Ричарда, боролась за то, чтобы выйти за него замуж вопреки воле своих родителей, боролась за обращение его в католичество, которое она исповедует.

— Не буду я принимать это звание, — ворчит Ричард. — Что я такого сделал, чтобы его заслужить?

Это, конечно, заставляет Изабель начать перечисление всех его достижений. Ричард слушает с должным терпением. Мекка и Африка, разумеется, и все, что он сделал после: путешествие в Солт-Лейк-Сити, работа в Дамаске и Дагомее, множество книг, которые он написал, не имеющий себе равных перевод «Тысячи и одной ночи».

— Я неплохо справился, да? — говорит в конце концов Ричард, смеясь. — Знаешь, мне никогда не хватало дисциплинированности, чтобы сконцентрироваться на чем-то одном. Осмелюсь сказать, что я мог бы стать знаменитостью, если бы просто заставил себя собраться.

— Зачем бы тебе понадобилось это делать? — спрашивает Изабель, широко открывая невинные глаза. Чем он заслужил ее, такую, Ричард тоже не знает, но от этого подарка он не откажется никогда. — Так мы будем сегодня фехтовать?

Они вместо этого идут плавать и плещутся в голубой воде старого итальянского порта. Сэр Ричард плывет на спине, и он счастлив. Не доволен, никогда такому не бывать. Но, как бы коротко ни длилось это мгновение, счастлив.

Какие бы уроки он ни пропустил в детстве, он преуспел в жизни более чем достаточно.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание от автора текста: Почти все упоминаемые здесь диалоги реальны и взяты из биографии Бертона авторства Байрона Фарвелла (1963 год). Все упомянутые события также реальны.


End file.
